Hating Yuki Sohma
by SemperSomnium
Summary: Kyo was amazed at how long it took him to realise one very simple but hugely important Truth; Kyo Sohma had always hated Yuki Sohma. Except, that wasn't quite The Truth Kyo would finally understand. Kyo/Yuki SLASH, COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to Fruits Basket and that includes characters and mentioned plot. If I did own it, I would be a very happy lady, but I do not, so the point is mute.

**Authors Note:** I wrote this story some time ago, and am only just getting it up here. Slack, no?

This isn't the best piece of work I've written, in fact, I'd say it's pretty average. But I would really, really, appreciate it if you could review and give me some feedback. I want to improve my writing, but I can't do that without your help.

Now for the warnings! This is the first fic I've written in this fandom, so be warned that it might be a little weird. It contains mild slash and some very, very mild language. If that offends you, now would be the time to turn back.

I've got nothing else to say, so here's what you actually came to read.

~ 0 ~

**Hating Yuki Sohma**

~ 0 ~

In his admittedly short life, Kyo Sohma had learnt one very important truth.

In fact, if he was asked, he would call it _The_ Truth that his entire life had revolved around - whether he knew it or not. And, in the end, it was a very simple truth. So simple that he often wondered how it had taken him such a long time to realise it.

For Kyo Sohma had always hated Yuki Sohma.

Except, it wasn't quite this truth that he had had such a hard time figuring out. No - Kyo Sohma had known for a very long time that he hated Yuki Sohma. It just took him an absurdly large amount of time to figure out what hating Yuki actually meant.

Though, in the beginning, he had just hated the damn Rat from the Zodiac; a nameless, faceless person that resembled all Kyo wanted, and all he could not have.

But then they met when they were still young, and Kyo then had a name and face to go with his hatred. If anything, his hate had deepened, and started to borderline an obsession.

Young Kyo went and lived with his Sensei, and for a time, he could almost call himself happy, for he had a father figure who loved him, even if he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that he loved his Sensei back.

But the Rat was never far from his thoughts, and the hate seemed to almost be a constant.

He hated the stupid Rat for stealing his parents love - for surely if he were a proper member of the Zodiac they would have loved him.

He hated how he was forced to live with his Sensei, and how much he enjoyed living in a loving environment.

And so his hatred grew.

A child-Kyo had trained with his Sensei, aiming one day to defeat the insufferable Rat, and earn his place in the Zodiac.

But when the two youths finally met again, it was Kyo who was beaten, and not Yuki. And in those short moments, Kyo had learnt something that was rather trivial at the time, but that would become so much more important when he finally realised The Truth.

Kyo hated how Yuki moved with such speed and - dare he say it - grace, as they fought.

He hated how the Rats silver hair fell across his face as he dodged Kyos' punch, somehow still seeming to be all neat and tidy and perfect.

He hated how Yuki's amethyst eyes burned steadily with an inner calm, even as Kyo lost his cool and swung wildly at the infuriating Rat.

And he absolutely hated how Yuki could appear so collected, even after a fight where Kyo had given it his all, even with his foot planted firmly on Kyo's chest, pressing him into the hard dirt.

The night after that first fight saw Kyo Sohma crying bitter tears into his pillow, all the while nursing his many bruises, and the burning hatred raging in his chest for one Yuki Sohma.

Time passed as it is wont to do, and Kyo trained, only for it to be in vain as he was beaten again and again and again, and many more times after that.

Then came the instance where he met and coincidently harmed Tohru Honda. It was then that he realised how much he hated Yuki for making him feel so guilty.

After that, he was somehow roped into staying with them; Shigure Sohma, Tohru Honda and that _damn Rat_ Yuki.

He was even made to go to school – and not just any school. A _co-ed_ school – ugh. Can you imagine the stress for one such as him?

But he tolerated it. After all, what better chance was he going to get to observe Yuki and find out his weaknesses?

Days passed, then weeks, and before he knew it, two months had flown by, and the list of things he hated about Yuki Sohma had grown.

He hated how the Rat was almost always cool and calm, except for when he smiled at Tohru, or fought with Kyo.

He hated how the Rat was still half asleep when he came down for breakfast every morning, and how those amethyst eyes would droop with weariness. (And he'd still be able to beat Kyo).

He hated how the other boy looked positively peaceful when tending to his garden – an expression seen so rarely elsewhere.

He hated how the Rat would rather snap off a witty comment or insulting name than trade blows with Kyo.

He hated how Yuki was so damn responsible and likeable, to everyone but Kyo, of course.

He hated how Yuki would swirl his tongue around his spoon _just so_ when eating strawberry ice-cream.

And how his eyes would half close in bliss as it melted in his mouth.

But it wasn't until two months and twenty-three days had passed that Kyo finally understood The Truth.

Kyo made his usual insulting comment to Yuki in the hall after school on the twenty-third day, but instead of handling it like he usually would – insult the Cat back and then walk away – Yuki had looked at Kyo for a long moment before stepping forward.

Startled, Kyo took a step back before catching himself and standing resolutely still. Yuki took another step forward, and then another, until he was right in front of Kyo.

He was so close, Kyo could feel heat radiating off Yuki's slender chest, could count every long eyelash framing those amethyst eyes and could feel Yuki's breath as it ghosted over Kyo's parted lips, mingling with his own.

Kyo could do no more than stare at Yuki's thin, soft, red lips as they framed words, pushing the air past those them to reach his ears as nothing more than a husky whisper.

"I. Hate. You."

Each word was clearly defined and drawn out until every syllable seemed to hold an infinite number of hidden meanings.

And Yuki's eyes – they stared into Kyo's own, swirling with that calm that Kyo _hated_ so much, and sparkling with the fond amusement that Kyo had seen many time, but never before had a name to put to.

And in that moment that seemed to stretch on forever, Kyo finally understood.

"And I you."

Yuki smiled that smile that Kyo hated and pressed his lips to Kyo's, and all Kyo could think was, _finally._

For Kyo Sohma had always hated Yuki Sohma, except that he never had.

Sometimes, hate was just easier to say than _love._

~ 0 ~

**Authors Request: **Please, if you read this fic through and liked it, or even if you didn't, please leave a review. Even if it's just a one-liner, I will be very happy. Thank you!


End file.
